


Another Year

by Nopholom



Series: Fox Blood (Kumiho and Vampire) [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: The leaflet was shoved through their door by giggling children just before Christmas, it was crudely drawn but the gist of it was simple enough, the locals were getting together to bring in the New Year with fireworks, alcohol, and good food.





	

The leaflet was shoved through their door by giggling children just before Christmas, it was crudely drawn but the gist of it was simple enough, the locals were getting together to bring in the New Year with fireworks, alcohol, and good food. Typically they stayed inside, it wasn’t a pleasant experience for either of them, Billy was usually suffering his own body, and Goody couldn’t stand the noise, but he’d mentioned _wanting_ to go to this for reasons Billy couldn’t quite fathom, and Billy had expressed as much until the conversation had ceased.

It was mid-afternoon on New Year’s Eve and they still hadn’t decided what they were going to do, lying in bed together, naked and sated, fed and healing, curled around one another as they always tended to be. “We should go to that party,” Goody hummed thoughtfully, stroking his fingers over Billy’s tails, it felt _so nice_ , but Billy just grumbled, squeezing closer to Goody and burying his face in Goody’s neck, sighing when Goody’s fingers travelled to the cluster of bone at the base of his tails and rubbed gently. “It could be fun, the barbecue was, and we missed their Christmas party,” he gave the base of Billy’s tails a squeeze and Billy moaned and rubbed against the leg he had trapped between his thighs, attempting to distract Goody from this line of thought, as he would rather go for Round _N_ than be surrounded by _humans_. He didn’t have anything against them, but they hadn’t had much exposure to people and remembering how to _act_ like one was exhausting sometimes,

“You don’t like fireworks,” he rumbled against Goody’s throat, “Neither do I,”

“I thought about that,” Goody’s voice held a lilt of optimism now, and Billy realised Goody thought he was coming around to the idea, so he grumbled again and scraped his fingernails across Goody’s bare back. “I bought some ear defenders,” Billy recalled a package arriving shortly after the invite had, and going on the size of it, it hadn’t been one of the gifts Goody had given him for the odd holiday they had only really been celebrating for the past couple of decades. “You know, like headphones?”

“Headphones…” he said slowly, pressing his forehead against Goody’s neck now, “Head… phones…” he knew _phone_ , but there were so many _things_ Goody brought home he just didn’t have the enthusiasm to try and remember what they were, not when he spent so much time in his true form, touching his basic instincts in the forest their home resided beside.

“Cover your ears and play music,” oh he liked those, he liked _chillstep_ , it was soothing and yet exciting, he seemed to have a very particular preference and it seemed to be quite… _Goodnight_ oriented…

“Oh right, and how are ear defenders different?” he asked, easing away from Goody in order to rest on his hands and knees, pushing Goody onto his back and kissing down his chest,

“They don’t play music, they block out the noise,” Goody explained, Billy felt Goody’s cold fingers curl around his furred ear, stroking and smoothing the fur, rubbing the softer patch at the base. He licked dried blood off of Goody’s stomach, stained from where Billy had pulled out his liver, his nostrils flared and he could _smell_ where it had begun to form, “Don’t, I plan on drinking tonight, I might need that,” Goody chuckled softly, so Billy just lapped at his skin, cleaning it before pressing a kiss to Goody’s hip and sinking lower to take Goody into his mouth, ending the conversation.

 

He crawled up Goody’s body licking his lips, Goody was looking blearily at him, sated but still intent on bringing things around to the conversation at hand,

“You can’t distract me that easily,” Goody assured him and Billy groaned and rolled his eyes, he’d tried at least, “We _should_ go, it’ll be fun,” he promised,

“And if it isn’t?”

“If it isn’t, you can gorge on me when we get home, I’ll be soaked in alcohol,” Billy hummed in response, not convinced, “Or…” Goody trailed off and looked like he’d be blushing if the blood inside him hadn’t cooled already.

“ _Or_ …?” Billy pressed, leaning close when Goody looked away, offering his ear to Goody, Goody mumbled something barely coherent and Billy chuckled, “What was that Goody?” he prompted and Goody let out a groan before curling a hand around the back of Billy’s head, drawing him in so his cold lips touched a hot ear.

“ _I’ll let you tie me_ ,” he whispered and Billy shivered, a chatter of excitement rippling from deep within his chest that made Goody whimper,

“Natural?” Billy asked, eager, Goody pulled a face at him, a cringe of discomfort, letting out an uncertain grumble, “ _Please_ ,” Billy whispered, kissing Goody’s lips lightly, “We’ve _never_ ,” Billy knew he shouldn’t push this, he understood why it was a point of contention with them, but it was _Winter_ , Billy was in the middle of his Rut and it was so much harder to get through when restraining his actual nature.

“Only if you _really_ don’t enjoy it, okay? But otherwise it’s just tying, okay?” Goody conceded, “But it’s got to be _really_ awful if we’re doing… _that_ …” he shuddered a little and Billy felt bad for asking it of him.

“Deal,” they kissed then, a quick seal of the deal before Billy climbed out of bed and stretched his arms into the air, turning his body towards Goody and giving him a full view of his naked form, his tails fanning out behind him.

“Gorgeous,” Goody hummed, “but we should find you some clothes,” reluctantly hauling himself out of bed, he made it look so much harder than Billy found it to be, but Billy relaxed his stance and watched as pale skin was exposed to him. “Don’t look at me like that,” Goody chastised and Billy let out a low chittering growl, adjusting himself to try and ease some of his physical excitement away, “Stop it,” Goody warned,

“I can’t _help_ it…” he grumbled, he was in his _goddamn Rut_ , he hated it, he felt so unfulfilled all because his very _DNA_ wanted him to breed a female fox, Kumiho _or_ actual vixen, but his mind, heart, and _soul_ wanted _Goody_.

“Put this on,” Goody had begun rifling through their drawers, god only knew what they had in there, or Goody knew, Billy didn’t, though he was handed a sandy coloured woollen jumper, it looked fuzzy at the edges and it was soft to the touch.

“Just this?” Billy asked in a rare joke, but Goody didn’t seem too amused,

“I’m gonna find you some pants, calm down,” Goody huffed, rummaging once more as Billy pulled the jumper on, it felt nice on his skin but he felt ill at ease being confined like this, since they’d moved here he’d really avoided clothes as much as possible, spending most of his time either in his natural form or buck ass nude in their home.

 

He was pulling idly at the sleeves of the jumper when Goody finally handed him a pair of jeans, he heaved a miserable sigh and Goody silenced him with a kiss, “Put them on,” he pleaded softly, Billy grumbled low in his throat and reluctantly pulled the jeans on. He gave Goody a sad little look as he tucked himself away, sensitive and far too easily aroused this time of year, so even easing himself out of view had his breath quickening.

“This is going to be awful,” he sighed,

“Well then you’ll get what you want, won’t you?” Goody said as he began to dress himself in a snug black jumper and some woollen trousers; smart, warm looking, and unfortunately for Billy, _sexy_. He let out a growl and approached Goody when his back was turned, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing against him, “My god you’re insatiable,”

“ _I need to breed_ ,” Billy hummed, Goody _laughed_ , turning around in Billy’s arms, looping his own around Billy and kissing him softly,

“We’re going out tonight, I’ll _help you out_ when we get back,” he promised against Billy’s lips,

“How about _on the way back_ …” Billy purred, squeezing Goody’s ass, groping him and moaning as the action forced Goody to grind against him,

“Definitely _not_ if it’s as bad as you’re expecting it to be,” Goody laughed, prying Billy’s hands from his ass and easing away from him. “Hopefully your libido will calm down once we’re there, I’m not explaining _that_ to our hosts…” he gestured at Billy as a whole and Billy gave him a vulpine smirk, “None of _that_ either,” Goody warned, and Billy felt his teeth resume their more human shape, rolling his eyes and continuing to mess with his sleeves.

“When are we going?” he asked, Goody glanced at the clock on the wall,

“If we head out now we can walk slow, enjoy the sunset,” he answered, leaving presumably to grab his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves, as even a winter sunset through the trees was a risk for him. Billy trailed after, rediscovering the comfort of pockets after he’d donned a pair of boots, “here,” Goody handed him a set of what looked like large black headphones and Billy studied them curiously, figuring they were the ear defenders he’d mentioned. He unfolded them and slid them around his neck, leaving them there so he wouldn’t have to hold them, Goody had big enough pockets in his woollen coat for his, and they soon threaded their hands together before walking out into the settled snow.

 

The walk was nice, peaceful and quiet, the snow was shallow but mostly undisturbed and beautiful, Billy loved it, smiling over at Goody whenever he caught his eye, his look a little sultrier than he intended it to be, but it got Goody flustered and he enjoyed that.

Billy was disappointed when the still Christmas decorated house they were headed to, finally came into view, he had been able to hear them long before that but had mostly tuned them out to focus on Goody. He didn’t let it show on his face, his expression was typically neutral, it required actual effort to make himself look sad or annoyed, so he just kept hold of Goody’s hand as they approached and silently promised that he would at least _try_ to enjoy himself, for Goody’s sake, even if he _did_ like the idea of what he’d get to do if he _didn’t_ have fun.

“Goody! Billy!” A woman saw them first and waved them over to the short gate that separated them from the party, her name was Maria, Billy only remembered that because of Faraday and Vasquez, their joking had stuck in his mind somehow even now.

“Evenin’ Maria,” Goody greeted, Billy gave a quiet nod, “I’m afraid we weren’t able to bring gifts,” he apologised as he released Billy’s hand and shared cheek kisses with Maria,

“That’s fine, we’re just glad you decided to come, the girls have been _dying_ to hear your stories, they insisted they deliver the invite,”

“I recall,” Goody chuckled, “we heard their giggling,” he added. Billy just stood off to the side once they were in the yard, looking around everyone silently, trying to remind himself to act _human_ , but he just didn’t _want_ to, so he would probably dog Goody’s heels the whole night.

“They adore you two,” Maria chuckled, “Come on, let’s find them, get everyone reacquainted,” she insisted, leading them around to all the different party goers, it was a lot for Billy to take in, so for the most part he didn’t, he never addressed people by name in conversations anyway.

“You know, I had to have my Hettie explain to me that you boys were a couple, I didn’t believe it,” Billy looked at the balding man, that was Jim, he remembered that, “Don’t take me the wrong way, your friend is a bit of a charmer,”

“He is,” Billy agreed, “it’s infuriating,” he noted absently,

“I can imagine, but you boys have been together a long time, so I doubt you have any concerns _there_ ,” one of the other men laughed, “Beer?” he handed one to Billy and he accepted it, standing and watching as kids raced around excitedly, eager for the beginning of the new year.

 

Billy was stood off on his own when Goody sidled up next to him with his ears covered and nudged him to do the same, knowing that his hearing was far more sensitive than the humans around them. He did as instructed and suddenly the world felt muted, he didn’t really know what to compare it to, it was definitely unusual, he could still _hear_ , but he imagined perhaps this was how things sounded to everyone else.

“So,” Goody uttered, seemingly aware Billy would hear him, “Having fun?”

“Unfortunately…” Billy answered making sure his expression showed his words, reaching to lace their fingers together, someone started to count down and Billy looked at Goody with some trepidation,

“We kiss at midnight,” Goody chuckled at him, Billy felt confused, “I’ll explain later,” he assured, everyone was counting down now, all looking at a large digital clock that had been set up as the seconds shifted towards midnight.

“5!” Goody turned to him,

“4!” he felt a hand curl into the front of his jumper,

“3!” he moved his hands to Goody’s hips,

“2!” They looked at one another, Goody smirked at him,

“1!”

Goody pressed against him and Billy wrapped his arms tight around him, felt the chill of his body through their clothes; his senses were quickly overwhelmed with the smell of fire and gunpowder, he sucked in a sharp breath, felt panic rising into his chest as _Rose Creek_ flashed white hot behind his eyes and he could smell burning _flesh_. He remembered Goody’s screams and felt himself tremble, felt his skin prickle with heat and knew if he didn’t regain control his _form_ would manifest, but even as he panicked, Goody was there holding him, kissing him, _grounding him_. The world settled back into place around him, he felt his insides twisting and fluttering with tender warmth and held Goody so close even as they parted and Goody turned to look up at the sky,

“God Billy, they’re _beautiful_ …” Goody sighed, Billy could hear him like a whisper in spite of his covered ears,

“Yeah…” Billy agreed, but he hadn’t seen a single one, he was looking at Goody, watching his awed expression as it lit up in a myriad of colours with each muted explosion, completely consumed by Goody’s wonderment.

**Author's Note:**

> If people want it I may have Goody take pity on Billy and help him with his Rut how he promised he might (but not Natural, as he did still have a good time and Goody's not really into that, and tbh neither am I, I just like joking abt it)


End file.
